


Rencontre au clair de lune

by septentrion



Category: Twilight
Genre: Adventure, F/M, General
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-01
Updated: 2010-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-05 14:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/42541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/septentrion/pseuds/septentrion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edward et Bella ont une seconde lune de miel mouvementée en Sibérie. BPOV. Le point de vue d'Edward a été écrite en anglais, Moonlit Encounter. Attention, mort de personnages très secondaires.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rencontre au clair de lune

_Tout ce que vous reconnaissez appartient à Stephenie Meyer._

_Merci à Snapinou pour le beta._

* * *

Seulement dix ans ont passé depuis la naissance de Nessie, et elle est déjà adulte. Être mi-humain mi-vampire l'a fait grandir si vite ! Alors qu'elle et Jacob, son mari depuis un mois, reçoivent des mains de son oncle Jasper leurs fausses cartes d'identité avec un grand sourire sur le visage, mes yeux piquent, se souvenant qu'ils furent un temps capables de verser des larmes.

— Merci, mon oncle.

Nessie rayonne et semble se retenir de sauter sur son siège comme une enfant de cinq ans.

A mes côtés, mon époux Edward se raidit. Il doit avoir intercepté une pensée qui le met mal à l'aise. Je sais que j'ai raison lorsqu'il répond à Nessie alors qu'elle n'a pas parlé à voix haute :

— Pas de problème.

Edward regrette autant que moi de n'avoir pas eu plus de temps avec notre fille. Je l'ai parfois surpris à regarder avec envie des enfants humains, et je sais sans l'ombre d'un doute qu'il aurait préféré que notre fille grandisse au même rythme qu'eux. Nous aurions ainsi gagné huit à dix ans avec elle. Au lieu de cela, elle et Jacob s'apprêtent à acheter une maison dans la banlieue de Seattle. La plupart de ses affaires sont déjà dans des cartons empilés dans un coin de notre maison. Je hais ces cartons. Plusieurs fois je me suis retenue de les détruire. Leur existence est une insulte à l'amertume que je ressens. En fait, cela me rappelle un peu trop l'époque où Edward m'avait quittée « pour me protéger ».J'avais alors pu détruire en toute impunité l'autoradio que sa famille m'avait offert. Mais je ne peux pas faire cela aux cartons de Nessie ; je ne supporterais pas de la voir pleurer, et je n'ai pas besoin d'ajouter la culpabilité à la douleur.

Ohoh, une grimace traverse le visage de Jasper. Ce n'est pas drôle d'avoir le don d'empathie lorsqu'on est entouré de gens déprimés. Je lui lance un petit sourire en guise d'excuse. Si j'essaie de parler, un sanglot va s'échapper, et je ne veux pas entacher le bonheur de ma fille avec ma mélancolie.

— Allons chasser, me suggère Edward à voix basse.

Je hoche la tête en signe d'assentiment. Nous nous levons et prenons congé de Nessie et Jacob. Edward et moi devons avoir mal caché notre détresse si j'en crois la force avec laquelle elle m'a serrée dans ses bras.

Dès que nous sommes assez loin de la maison pour ne pas être entendus, Edward et moi nous tournons l'un vers l'autre dans un mouvement si synchronisé qu'un observateur extérieur aurait sans doute juré qu'il était chorégraphié. Nous sommes vraiment faits l'un pour l'autre.

— Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle va nous quitter, murmuré-je sur un ton défait. Je pensais que laisser mon humanité derrière moi me sauverait du vieillissement, et pourtant, je ressens exactement cela : j'ai l'impression d'avoir vieilli.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, mon amour. Tu parais toujours dix-neuf ans.

La tentative d'humour d'Edward tombe à plat. D'ailleurs l'expression de son visage indique qu'il n'y avait mis aucun cœur. Le besoin de partager ma souffrance avec lui, non pas par méchanceté mais parce que je veux tout partager avec celui qui me complète, s'impose à moi et je lève alors le bouclier qui protège mon esprit des agressions extérieures. Edward reçoit ma peine tout comme je reçois la sienne, une peine faite d'absence et de manque : fini le rire de Nessie lorsqu'Edward la chatouille pour l'éveiller, plus de petit déjeuner à préparer, plus de jouets ou de CD ou d'accessoires de jeune fille traînant partout… Comment allons-nous vivre dans une maison vide ? Bien sûr, la contrepartie sera notre intimité retrouvée, mais…

Mes yeux rencontrent ceux d'Edward.

— Une seconde lune de miel, nous exclamons-nous en même temps.

— Nous partirons le lendemain même de son déménagement, affirmé-je.

Edward acquiesce sans réserve.

*

La première idée qui nous vient est l'île d'Esmée. Nous l'oublions vite, cependant. Trop de souvenirs sont attachés au lieu où Nessie fut conçue. Nous décidons alors de partir pour une destination tout à fait différente : la Sibérie. La Sibérie est parfaite pour nous. Peu de créatures pensantes vivent là, et la faune locale est suffisamment abondante pour subvenir à nos besoins.

La décision est à peine prise que le téléphone d'Edward vibre dans la poche de son jean. Il lève les yeux au ciel lorsqu'il lit le nom affiché sur l'écran.

— Bonjour, Alice. A quoi dois-je ce plaisir ? Je croyais que tu étais occupée à aider Nessie et Jacob à décorer leur maison.

L'amertume à propos du départ de Nessie colore les propos d'Edward, comme chaque fois que le sujet est abordé de près ou de loin. Je ne le blâme pas, je réagis de la même manière.

— D'accord, Alice. Qu'as-tu donc vu ?

Je fronce les sourcils. Qu'Alice nous appelle aussitôt que nous avons choisi une destination est un mauvais présage. Je tends l'oreille et écoute ce qu'elle dit à mon mari grâce à mon ouïe vampirique.

— Je vous ai vu décider de partir en Sibérie. Puis votre futur a disparu. Je ne pouvais plus voir aucun de vous deux.

Son ton était de plus en plus paniqué au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait.

Edward tourne les yeux vers moi. Sans un mot, je comprends qu'il pense à la même chose que moi : la dernière fois qu'Alice ne pouvait voir le futur, des métamorphoseurs étaient impliqués. Oui, je sais, c'est un néologisme de ma création, mais j'en avais assez de dire « des êtres capables de changer de forme ». A l'autre bout de la ligne, Alice continue sa mise en garde :

— Au moins, je vous ai vu revenir. Vous aviez perdu tous vos bagages, vos vêtements étaient déchirés et vous aviez des égratignures sur tout le corps, mais vous étiez vivants.

Je soupire intérieurement. J'ai envie, non, besoin de ce voyage. Néanmoins, tel que je connais mon mari, il va l'annuler. Je suppose que le monde est assez grand pour que nous visitions un autre endroit. De plus, j'ai eu mon compte de surnaturel pour au moins les trois prochains siècles. C'était sans compter sur Jacob et Nessie. Leur ouïe est aussi fine que la nôtre, ils ont donc entendu les paroles d'Alice depuis l'endroit où ils se trouvent. Lorsqu'Edward hurle : « Absolument pas. Nessie ne mettra pas les pieds à proximité d'un danger, fût-il hypothétique ! » dans le combiné, je devine qu'ils ont émis le souhait de partir en Sibérie rencontrer ces métamorphoseurs. Je hoche la tête pour montrer à Edward que je partage son sentiment.

La voix de Jacob résonne dans le téléphone. Alice doit le lui avoir donné.

— Je ne laisserai rien lui arriver, tu sais. Et comme tu le dis, le danger est hypothétique.

Nessie ajoute quelque chose en arrière-plan que je ne saisis pas vraiment. Immédiatement, le visage d'Edward exprime frustration et colère. Je me demande ce que notre fille a bien pu lui dire pour provoquer une telle réaction.

— Comme nous ? rétorque mon mari. Pour autant que je sache, tu n'es pas un chien.

Ses mots sont blessants. Il le sait, le regrette.

— Je suis désolé, mon ange. C'est juste que… je ne veux pas que ta vie soit mise en danger.

J'entends Nessie soupirer bruyamment ; elle doit avoir pris le téléphone à son tour.

— Papa, ce n'est pas comme si Jacob et moi étions incapables de nous défendre.

Telle mère, telle fille. Si nos situations étaient inversées, rien ne me retiendrait de partir avec Edward. Parfois je souhaiterais qu'elle me ressemble moins. Je serre les lèvres et fronce les sourcils. L'expression d'Edward est le parfait miroir de la mienne. Je le serre dans mes bras pour lui apporter un peu de réconfort tandis qu'il finit sa conversation.

— Je suppose que nous n'avons pas le choix. Nous irons donc en Sibérie. Promets-moi cependant que vous attendrez notre retour avant de vous y rendre. S'il te plaît.

— Pourquoi ne pouvons-nous pas vous accompagner ?

J'entends Alice qui glisse une réflexion en arrière-plan. Je crois comprendre l'expression « lune de miel », ce qui suffit à convaincre Nessie et Jacob d'attendre un peu. La conversation se termine rapidement après cela. Edward a à peine raccroché qu'il appelle Carlisle pour lui demander d'organiser une réunion familiale.

*

C'est ainsi que tous les Cullen, Jacob inclus, se retrouvent autour de la table du séjour de la demeure familiale en Alaska. J'aime vivre ici. C'est si peu peuplé que nous n'avons pas besoin de feindre d'être humains et d'aller à l'école. Cela fait trop peu de temps que j'ai quitté le lycée pour que j'aie envie d'y retourner de sitôt. Carlisle s'est contenté d'ouvrir un cabinet de médecine privé pour l'éparse population du secteur tandis que le reste d'entre nous s'adonne à sa propre passion. Je soupçonne que nous avons tous voulu profiter au maximum des courtes années de croissance de Nessie, années maintenant arrivées à leur terme.

Esmée me tire de ma rêverie lorsqu'elle pose deux verres et une bouteille d'eau sur la table pour Jacob et Nessie. Cette table qui ne servait jamais qu'à eux deux, les seuls à se nourrir de mets cuisinés. Je souris un peu lorsque je repense aux tentatives de Jasper pour préparer le petit déjeuner de sa nièce. Esmée l'a chassé de la cuisine manu militari à la troisième poêle brûlée. Enfin, on dit que c'est l'intention qui compte.

— Je crois qu'Edward a une situation à nous soumettre, annonce Carlisle.

Edward prend alors la parole et explique comment notre décision de partir pour une seconde lune de miel en Sibérie a provoqué une vision chez Alice.

— Elle nous a vu regagner Irkoutsk avec des vêtements déchirés sur le dos, sans bagages et avec des blessures.

— Mais le pire, continue Alice, est que je n'ai pu avoir aucune vision du comment Edward et Bella se sont retrouvés dans cet état.

Je regarde les membres de ma famille un par un pour jauger leur réaction. Je n'ai pas besoin d'avoir le talent d'Edward pour deviner qu'ils sont arrivés à la même conclusion que nous, à savoir que des métamorphoseurs errent dans la taïga sibérienne. Les réactions qui se lisent sur les visages sont très diverses.

Emmett est enthousiaste, il brûle – d'accord, mauvais jeu de mots – sans doute d'envie d'en découdre avec des créatures un peu plus résistantes que des ours.

Rosalie pense que nous sommes stupides de ne pas annuler notre voyage.

Esmée et Alice sont inquiètes, pour des raisons différentes probablement.

Jasper a l'air déterminé.

Ma fille et mon gendre meurent de curiosité, quoique celle de Nessie semble tempérée par un peu de crainte.

— Est-il nécessaire que vous partiez ? s'enquit Esmée. Le monde est assez grand pour que vous puissiez choisir une autre destination.

Edward jette un regard méprisant à Jacob.

— Je sais, maman. Mais Jacob et Nessie veulent rencontrer ces métamorphoseurs. S'il s'en trouve réellement là-bas.

Le choc se lit sur le visage d'Esmée, puis la compréhension. Sa petite-fille est prête à se jeter dans la gueule du loup – qu'est-ce qui se passe avec les mauvais jeux de mots aujourd'hui ? – et c'est impensable de la laisser faire sans agir. Elle hoche imperceptiblement la tête dans ma direction pour m'indiquer qu'Edward et moi avons son support, qu'elle ferait la même chose pour ses enfants.

Pendant que j'échange silencieusement avec Esmée, Edward poursuit son explication :

— Ils n'ont fait qu'une concession : d'attendre que Bella et moi revenions et leur expliquions en personne ce que nous aurons trouvé.

— Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée.

La voix chaude de Carlisle capte l'attention de tous. L'amour et le respect que nous avons pour lui ne nous permettraient pas d'agir autrement.

— Grâce à ton don, tu pourras t'assurer de leurs intentions et de leur état d'esprit.

Un court silence, le temps d'envoyer une pensée à Edward.

— Donc, je pense que nous pouvons nous accorder sur le fait que Bella et Edward se rendent en Sibérie les premiers et profitent de leur lune de miel au milieu de nulle part. Je serais toutefois plus tranquille s'ils avaient des renforts à proximité.

— Nous irons, disent Emmett et Rosalie en même temps.

J'adore mon frère et ma sœur, et Rosalie ne me fait plus peur comme dans les débuts de notre relation, mais tout de même, emmener un autre couple avec nous pour notre lune de miel… Je ne veux absolument pas prendre ce chemin-là.

— Comment pourrons-nous être seuls si Rosalie et Emmett nous accompagnent ? N'est-ce pas contradictoire ?

Carlisle explique son plan :

— Ils ne vont pas vous accompagner, ils seront juste à « proximité ». Et par proximité, je veux dire à plusieurs dizaines de kilomètres, assez loin pour sauvegarder votre intimité (heureusement que je ne suis plus capable de rougir), mais assez prêt pour vous rejoindre rapidement en cas de besoin.

Ah, j'aime mieux cela. C'est même très raisonnable. Un bref échange de regard avec Edward. Nous sommes d'accord.

— D'accord, c'est un plan, admet mon mari à voix haute.

Les heures qui suivent sont passées à organiser notre départ. Si certains Humains sont obsessionnels et ne laissent rien au hasard, c'est encore pire pour les vampires. Et encore pire lorsqu'on s'appelle Edward ou Alice Cullen. Le niveau de détail auquel ces deux-là descendent donne le vertige. Jacob et Nessie ont fini par aller dormir, les bienheureux, tandis que j'abandonne et décide d'aller lire un bon roman dans notre chambre. Edward me dira ce qui est décidé une fois que l'organisation sera plus ficelée qu'une dinde de Noël. Et dire que nous ne partons que dans trois mois…

*

Justement, trois mois plus tard, Jacob et Nessie pendent la crémaillère de leur nouvelle maison à Seattle. Sont présents tous les Cullen ainsi que mon père et Billy Black. Billy bien sûr connaît toute la vérité sur la nature des participants à cette petite fête, et mon père agit comme si nous étions une famille humaine comme les autres.

Mon père, Charlie, est vraiment un homme extraordinaire. Je lui ressemble beaucoup, je pense, car comme il ferme les yeux sur ce qui n'est pas « naturel » en moi pour ne voir que sa fille adorée, j'ai aimé Edward en dépit de ce qu'il était alors que j'étais encore humaine. Je sais qu'un jour nous serons séparés définitivement. C'est pourquoi je ne le lâche pas d'une semelle et le serre – délicatement – dans mes bras aussi souvent que possible.

Jacob agit de même avec Billy. Bien sûr, en tant qu'hôte, il accorde son temps généreusement à tous les présents, mais il parvient à être souvent aux côtés de son père, qui a l'air plus ratatiné sur lui-même que jamais dans son fauteuil roulant. J'espère qu'il n'est pas malade.

Nessie rayonne de joie et de fierté. Son premier logis. Avec son mari. Bienvenue dans le monde des adultes, ma fille. Sa joie est contagieuse ; elle chasse les pensées nostalgiques qui avaient pris possession de mon esprit et je me donne à elle totalement. Je ne serai pas celle qui gâchera cette journée. J'aurai le temps pour la mélancolie plus tard, lorsque je serai seule. Je pose la main sur le bras d'Edward pour lui faire passer le message. Son visage, sombre comme l'orage, s'éclaircit. Son sourire est certes un peu forcé au début, puis au fur et à mesure que la journée passe, il devient sincère. Celui qui a dit que l'amour guérissait tout avait raison.

Le lendemain nous partons pour Irkoutsk via Khabarovsk. Rosalie et Emmett prennent un autre avion quelques jours plus tard. Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit par délicatesse. Je pencherais plutôt pour le désir d'être seuls. Rosalie s'est tellement investie dans la vie de Nessie que, comme moi, elle se sent un peu perdue maintenant que l'enfant de la famille est devenue une jeune femme. La Sibérie, destination à la mode pour les lunes de miel de vampires.

Le voyage lui-même, malgré la proximité de quelques dizaines d'humains, est plutôt agréable. Edward et moi discutons de notre stratégie une fois sur place. J'ai parfois, enfin, souvent, un peu de mal à me concentrer sur notre conversation car mon corps a tendance à tenir sa propre conversation avec celui de mon mari. Nous ne nous sommes livrés à aucune exhibition indécente, mais lorsque le souffle d'Edward balaie ma face, ou lorsque le coin de sa bouche se relève pour former le sourire en coin auquel je n'ai jamais pu résister, j'oublie ce qui nous entoure. Nous parvenons néanmoins à décider que si les métamorphoseurs se montrent hostiles, nous partirons sans délai et préviendrons les Volturi. Je ne porte pas les vampires italiens dans mon cœur, mais inutile de nous mettre en danger alors que ceux-ci ont les ressources et l'expérience en matière de nettoyage de situation.

Une jeep – luxueuse – de location nous attend à Irkoutsk. A vitesse humaine, nous la chargeons de matériel de camping, de nourriture, tentes, etc. Cela attirerait la suspicion si nous partions camper dans la nature plusieurs jours avec juste une tente, un duvet et quelques habits. Alice nous avait dit que le ciel serait couvert, et il l'est. J'espère tout de même que le soleil montrera le bout de son nez lorsque nous serons loin de toute vie humaine. J'ai envie de le sentir chauffer ma peau de marbre. Peut-être parviendra-t-il à chauffer mon cœur souffrant.

Nous atteignons notre destination au bord de la rivière Léna dans la taïga au nord d'Irkoutsk après deux jours de conduite ininterrompue. Sur notre route nous croisons un village humain qui se niche derrière une clôture en bois aux piquets pointus. Les maisons, elles aussi en bois et aux volets épais, attirent mon attention, tout comme l'attitude des habitants : ceux qui nous voient se signent chaque fois, et la pitié se lit dans leur regard. Il n'empêche que je ne suis pas là pour prendre un cours d'architecture i_in situ_/i ou écrire une étude d'anthropologie, aussi je me concentre sur notre but et sur Edward. Voilà qui n'est pas difficile.

— Le premier qui attrape un ours sera au-dessus, m'écrié-je après que nous soyons installés.

Je cours sans l'attendre. De toute façon, il est plus rapide que moi. C'est pourquoi je pense qu'il m'a laissé avoir l'ours. Cela et le fait que je connaisse ses préférences « particulières ».

Dans les jours qui suivent nous profitons au maximum de notre solitude. Nous n'oublions cependant pas que notre séjour en Sibérie n'est pas que pour nous. C'est pourquoi dans un premier temps, nous observons attentivement les habitants d'un hameau qui ne se trouve pas trop loin de notre camp. Edward est un peu troublé parce qu'il ne comprend pas leur langue. Il dit que c'est une langue slave mais est incapable de dire laquelle. Ce n'est donc ni le russe, ni le polonais, ni l'ukrainien, car mon époux parle ces trois langues couramment, sans compter toutes celles qu'il comprend. Ce n'est pas la même langue non plus que celles des villageois que nous avons rencontrés en venant ici. Leur mode de vie me rappelle les Amish car aucune technologie « moderne » ne se trouve chez eux. Nous les avons vus tirer de l'eau au puits, se déplacer à cheval, casser du bois, etc. Aucuns fils électrique ou téléphonique n'arrivent chez eux. Malgré ces bizarreries, Edward ne détecte dans leur esprit aucune pensée suspecte. Tout au plus trouve-t-il quelques brèves images de chasse nocturne, mais rien qui laisse penser que ces gens aient la capacité de se transformer en animaux.

Nos chasses non plus ne donnent aucun résultat. Edward me certifie que tous les animaux que nous avons rencontrés et/ou tués n'avaient aucune pensée structurée. Nous sommes un peu frustrés par notre manque de succès, aussi décidons-nous de consacrer le temps qui nous reste à des activités au résultat garanti. Nous éteignons donc nos téléphones portables afin de ne pas être dérangés par notre famille – je veux dire Alice – aux moments les plus inopportuns.

Moins d'une semaine après notre arrivée, nous avons tout oublié des humains et des métamorphoseurs. Notre esprit de vampire, toujours agité de pensées, ultra-sollicité par nos sens aiguisés, trouve une forme de paix, inconnue pour moi jusqu'à présent. Passer des heures à regarder Edward dans les yeux, contempler le lever de soleil à ses côtés, courir librement, observer la vie sauvage sans être contraint de s'en nourrir, voilà qui calme la tempête qui bouillait sous mon crâne depuis que Nessie a décidé de quitter le cocon familial. Sans m'en rendre compte, la blessure créée par l'acte d'indépendance de ma fille s'est cicatrisée, remplaçant la douleur par la paix et l'acceptation.

Le jour où je réalise ce qui m'arrive, Edward et moi sommes assis contre un mélèze. Lui a le dos collé à l'arbre tandis que je suis devant lui, enveloppée de son étreinte. La rivière Léna suit son cours à travers la forêt boréale et forme un ruban brillant sous le soleil de printemps. Des blocs de glace flottent à la surface, signe que la vie est, au final, toujours la plus forte.

— C'est si paisible ici.

— Tout à fait, soupire Edward, le nez dans mes cheveux.

Ces trois mots cachent bien plus de sens que le dictionnaire ne leur en donne, je le sens au ton de sa voix. C'est à ce moment précis que je comprend qu'il s'est réconcilié avec l'idée que Nessie n'a plus besoin de nous, tout du moins émotionnellement, pour mener sa vie. Cette révélation en engendre une autre chez moi. Petit à petit, l'absence du tumulte de notre vie avec les Cullen et Nessie a créé en moi l'espace nécessaire pour abriter ces nouveaux sentiments. Désormais, ce sera Edward et moi, en couple, comme il y a un peu plus de dix ans, et je peux vivre avec cela. Nessie sera toujours une part importante de notre vie. Elle y a simplement changé de place.

Je me retourne pour faire face à mon mari, dressée sur mes genoux. Je scrute son visage pour m'assurer que j'ai bien saisi la signification de ses mots. Ses traits sont relaxés, en tout cas beaucoup plus relaxés qu'ils ne l'étaient dernièrement.

— Tu as fini par l'accepter, n'est-ce pas ?

Inutile de préciser ce que « l' » signifie.

— Oui.

— Moi aussi.

— C'est vrai ?

Il doute de ma sincérité ? Je vais lui prouver que je ne mens pas. J'ai un petit sourire à l'idée de ce que je m'apprête à faire.

— Oui. Et je me sens libérée.

Je lève alors le bouclier de mon esprit et je laisse Edward expérimenter la sérénité qui m'habite. Je lui montre comment, progressivement, cette sérénité a chassé la peine. Un sourire éblouissant apparaît sur ses lèvres. Le bonheur que je ressens à le voir ainsi fait naître sur mes lèvres un sourire similaire. Je suis si heureuse que la tête me tourne. Je suppose que celle d'Edward tourne elle aussi car nous ne parvenons pas à garder notre équilibre. Nous roulons à terre, ivres d'allégresse, et nous célébrons cette révélation commune par des baisers ardents, et bien plus encore.

*

Voilà une semaine que nous sommes en Sibérie, et je n'ai pas vu le temps passer malgré l'impossibilité pour moi de dormir. Edward et moi sommes comme de jeunes amoureux. A l'exception de quelques jours sur l'île d'Esmée, nous n'avons jamais eu le temps d'être insouciants, entre la peur d'Edward de détruire mon humanité, la naissance de Nessie, la menace des Volturi et le tourbillon qu'est la vie lorsqu'on élève un enfant. Tout ce que j'ai à faire ici est d'être heureuse et de rendre Edward heureux. Je pense bien me débrouiller de ce point de vue-là : il est si détendu qu'il ressemble moins à une statue de marbre et davantage à un humain. Le paradis ne peut être meilleur que cela.

Bien sûr, avec l'histoire qui est la nôtre, cela ne pouvait durer.

Une nuit magnifique baignée de lune, Edward et moi chassons. En toute honnêteté, nous passons plus de temps à admirer les reliefs blafards créés par la lumière de l'astre nocturne sur le paysage qu'à chercher à nous nourrir. Notre séjour en Sibérie touche bientôt à sa fin et nous profitons au maximum du délai qui nous reste. A ce sujet…

— Edward, est-ce que ça te dérangerait d'attendre un peu ici pendant que je prépare le camp ?

Ses yeux s'étrécissent. Il se demande ce que je lui ai caché. Je suis pourtant si excitée par ma surprise que cela doit se voir sur mon visage.

— Tu as un quart d'heure, me répond-il.

Quoi ? Même à vitesse de vampire, c'est peu. Il me faut sortir l'artillerie lourde : ma moue.

— Une demi-heure, concède-t-il.

Je souris largement et file à notre camp en courant. J'y suis en quelques minutes. Une puanteur sans nom m'y accueille. Même les loups Quileute sentent meilleur que cela. Pire encore, tout est détruit, renversé, abîmé. La tente est en morceaux, tout comme les pneus de la jeep. Son moteur et ses sièges gisent sur le sol, éparpillés dans un rayon de plusieurs dizaines de mètres. Les valises ont été vidées et leur contenu déchiré. Je crois bien que les métamorphoseurs nous ont trouvés.

Des grondements sourds, portés par le vent et atténués par la distance, me parviennent de l'endroit où j'ai laissé Edward. Non !

Je rebrousse chemin à toute vitesse. Il est possible que je batte mon record personnel ce soir. Je n'en ai cure. Rien n'est moins important que de venir en aide à Edward.

Le venin se glace dans mes veines lorsque je pose mes yeux sur la scène devant moi. Edward est plaqué au sol par trois très grands loups au corps émacié et au pelage gris. Je reconnais les grognements qu'ils émettent comme semblables à ceux émis par les loups que nous chassons parfois pour nous nourrir. Leur regard est vide de toute forme d'intelligence ; la faim, le besoin de dévorer empreint leur être de façon palpable même à distance. Ce ne sont pas des métamorphoseurs mais des animaux. Rien que des animaux. Mais des animaux qui enfoncent leurs crocs dans la chair de marbre de mon mari.

Un grondement enragé s'échappe de ma gorge. Deux autres lui répondent en écho. Je suis à peine surprise de voir Rosalie et Emmett apparaître à mes côtés. D'un seul mouvement nous nous jetons tête en avant sur les loups en train de tuer Edward. Ma cible et moi atterrissons plusieurs mètres plus loin. Je ne suis pas très expérimentée au combat mais mes instincts de prédateur me servent bien. Je serre les bras et les jambes autour du corps de la bête pour me mettre hors de portée de ses griffes et de ses dents tandis que j'essaie de mordre à travers sa fourrure pour atteindre sa carotide. Cependant, le loup parvient à retourner la situation d'un coup de rein bien calculé. Il utilise ses quatre pattes pour bloquer mes membres et tend sa mâchoire vers mon cou.

Avant que ses dents – un bref instant, j'ai l'impression d'être le petit chaperon rouge – n'effleurent ma peau, l'animal bondit et fait demi-tour pour affronter Edward qui s'est relevé. Il porte des marques de morsure au bras et à la jambe. Son visage contracté me dit qu'il souffre le martyre et pourtant, il est prêt à se battre pour me sauver. Sa générosité envers moi ne connaît pas de bornes. L'idée que je pourrais perdre mon mari à cause de ce satané loup m'emplit d'une fureur sans nom, au point que ma terreur devient secondaire dans mes émotions. Alors qu'Edward enserre le museau du monstre de ses mains, je bondis sur le dos de la bête. Sans réfléchir, j'enroule les bras autour de son cou et serre jusqu'à ce qu'un craquement se fasse entendre. Je reprends appui sur mes pieds avant de laisser tomber à terre la carcasse maintenant sans vie. Celle-ci prend alors la forme d'un homme presque aussi grand et bien bâti qu'Emmett.

Puisqu'on parle du loup… argh, les mauvais jeux de mots sont de retour.

Emmett et Rosalie finissent de mettre en morceau le dernier loup. Ils sont couverts de sang, un sang dont l'odeur ne me tente absolument pas en dépit de la forme maintenant humaine de nos agresseurs. En comparaison, Edward et moi sommes très propres avec nos habits déchirés et nos blessures. Ils jettent les restes d'une femme mûre près de ceux d'un homme plus âgé.

Des loups-garous. Nous n'avions pas pensé à cette possibilité. J'ai du mal à me faire à cette idée. Des loups-garous. Des êtres humains qui se transforment en monstre trois nuits par mois sans qu'ils puissent y faire quelque chose. Des êtres humains victimes de leur nature, chassés impitoyablement par les Volturi jusqu'à ce que les derniers représentants de cette espèce se réfugient dans cette partie reculée du monde. Si nous avions anticipé cette situation, nous n'aurions pas eu à tuer des êtres humains. Car c'est ainsi que je considère les trois cadavres qui gisent à nos pieds.

Le quatrième loup, celui qu'Edward a mordu, geint faiblement. Le venin des vampires a apparemment la capacité d'immobiliser les loups-garous dans leur forme animale sans les tuer.

— Est-ce qu'un loup-garou peut devenir un vampire ? demande Emmett.

— Je ne pense pas, répond Edward. J'ignore aussi si mon venin va la tuer ou si son effet va disparaître.

« Pauvre femme, » pensé-je. Lorsqu'elle va revenir à elle, elle va se retrouver seule. Je me demande si l'un de ces deux hommes était son compagnon. J'essaie d'imaginer ce que ce serait d'être elle, et je ne le peux. La douleur de perdre Edward serait pire que la mort. Pourtant, je ne peux envisager de tuer cette femme alors qu'elle se trouve sans défense. Cette idée est contraire à tout ce que je crois, à tout ce que je veux être.

— Je pense que nous devrions la tuer, finit par dire résolument Rosalie. Que ce soit sous sa forme humaine ou de loup-garou, elle nous pourchassera pour se venger. Elle a perdu son compagnon et sa famille à cause de nous. En fait, ce serait peut-être même une faveur que nous lui ferions.

Il est vrai que Rosalie sait de quoi elle parle en matière de vengeance, elle qui n'a eu de cesse après être devenue vampire que de tuer ceux qui l'avait laissée pour morte.

— Mais…

Edward m'interrompt :

— Nessie.

Oh non, pas ma fille ! Je jette un regard en coin à la femme-loup toujours immobile. Je ne vois toujours pas de lueur d'intelligence dans son regard, mais l'émotion qui s'y lit maintenant est sans ambiguïté la haine. Moi, un vampire à la physionomie plus glacée que le Pôle Nord, j'en ai des frissons dans le dos. Je n'aime toujours pas cela, mais je dois admettre que les arguments d'Edward et Rosalie sont convaincants.

— Vous avez raison, murmuré-je. Si j'étais elle, je voudrais sans doute tuer ceux que mon ennemi aime le plus.

J'ai concédé, certes. Il n'empêche que je ne suis pas plus à l'aise avec l'idée qu'avant, aussi je regarde Edward droit dans les yeux avant de finir :

— Cela ne signifie pas que je pense cela juste. Je ne veux simplement pas passer ma vie à regarder par-dessus mon épaule.

Je soupire. J'ai peur de la réponse à la question que je vais poser.

— Qui va le faire ?

— Nous, disent Rosalie et Emmett à l'unisson. Si j'ai la manie des mauvais jeux de mots, eux ont celle de répondre la même chose en même temps.

— Ce sera rapide. Elle ne souffrira pas, promet Rosalie.

Je m'approche de la femme et m'accroupit près d'elle. Je ne peux l'abandonner à son sort sans lui exprimer mes regrets.

— Je suis désolée, chuchoté-je à son oreille.

Si j'étais encore humaine, j'aurais pleuré. Cette femme n'a pas choisi d'être ce qu'elle est. Suis-je donc si naïve de croire que personne ne devrait mourir à cause de ce qu'il est ? Non, je ne peux penser ainsi. Aucun des Cullen ne pense ainsi. Cette situation est exceptionnelle.

Je suis tirée de ma réflexion par un grondement étouffé qui provient de la femme-loup. Elle n'a pas la force de grogner proprement pour montrer sa haine de nous. Elle a peur aussi. Je me relève et regarde ailleurs.

— Le camp a été mis sens dessus-dessous par les loups-garous. Je m'en vais tout ranger.

Edward hoche la tête. Il comprend que je ne peux pas rester pour l'exécution de la femme.

— Va avec elle, suggère Rosalie à Edward. Emmett et moi pouvons prendre soin du désordre ici. Ce n'est pas pire qu'après une chasse.

J'aime vraiment Rosalie !

Edward et moi partons en courant aussi vite que possible en direction de notre camp. Nous fuyons la scène qui se prépare derrière nous. Pas assez vite cependant. Le craquement d'une échine brisée résonne dans la nuit tranquille. Je ferme les yeux brièvement, une courte prière pour l'âme qui vient de quitter ce monde, mais je ne cesse pas ma course. Je ne ralentis pas. Edward ne me distance pas, pour une fois. Tous les démons de l'enfer à mes trousses ne me feraient pas courir plus vite.

Cinq minutes plus tard, nous arrivons au camp. Le chaos n'a pas disparu. Dommage. Un peu de magie n'aurait pas fait de mal ce soir. Sans un mot, nous nous mettons au travail. Nous empilons tout ce qui peut brûler et enterrons soigneusement le reste. Si d'autres loups-garous vivent dans cette région, ils ne trouveront aucune odeur, aucun indice qui pourraient les mener vers nous.

Emmett et Rosalie nous rejoignent. Le brasier jette des lueurs aux couleurs chaudes sur nos visages, formant un contraste aigu avec la froide lumière de la lune qui baigne le paysage alentour. Pour un peu, on dirait que nous nous trouvons dans le clair-obscur d'un grand maître. Cette pensée ne m'est d'aucun réconfort.

— Où as-tu laissé ta jeep ? demande Edward à Emmett.

— Par là.

Emmett pointe le doigt vers le sud.

— Comment saviez-vous à quel moment arriver ?

Rosalie me répond :

— Alice nous a appelés pour nous dire qu'elle avait vu votre futur disparaître deux heures plus tard et qu'elle ne pouvait vous joindre parce que vous aviez éteint vos i_satanés_/i portables.

J'éprouve de la culpabilité à l'idée qu'Alice a sans doute passé son temps à garder un œil sur Edward et moi depuis que nous sommes partis. Je ne peux imaginer quelle inquiétude a dû être la sienne.

— Nous sommes venus directement, poursuit Rosalie. Ce n'était pas trop tôt.

La peur et l'anxiété qu'elle a éprouvées sont écrites quasi en toutes lettres sur son visage. Je me sens encore un peu plus coupable du tourment que nous avons créé pour les membres de notre famille. Je lui signifie ma gratitude envers elle et Emmett d'un regard. Depuis ma grossesse, nous sommes devenues beaucoup plus proches, Rosalie et moi. Je sais qu'elle a compris mon message. De toute façon, j'ai bien l'intention de lui exprimer ma reconnaissance verbalement dès que l'occasion se présentera. Je veux dire, dès que la boule qui s'est formée dans ma gorge à l'idée que j'aurais pu perdre un être cher ce soir aura disparu.

— Bon, inutile de traîner par ici.

Emmett semble impatient de quitter ce lieu. Je ne peux lui reprocher le sentiment, il fait écho au mien. Lui et Rosalie nous montrent le chemin jusqu'à la jeep garée quelques kilomètres plus au sud. Emmett prend le volant après que Rosalie ait extirpé d'une valise des vêtements de rechange pour nous tous. Bénie soit Alice et son don de prédiction ! Il conduit à un train d'enfer jusqu'à Irkoutsk, à tel point que le voyage de retour dure une demi-journée de moins que l'aller. Peu de mots sont échangés durant le trajet. Je me demande ce qui va se passer ensuite. Impossible de ne pas évoquer les Volturi. Allons-nous les informer de nos aventures en Sibérie ? Je suppose que la décision ne m'appartient pas, et j'en suis profondément soulagée.

Une fois en ville, Edward « explique » à l'hôtesse de l'agence de location que la jeep nous a été volée alors que nous étions « occupés ». Son explication contient beaucoup de sourires éblouissants et de liquidités. Nous avons maintenant deux jours à tuer avant de prendre l'avion pour Seattle.

— Deux jours ! s'exclame Rosalie en pleine rue, redevenue elle-même. Qu'allons-nous faire dans ce trou pendant deux jours ?

Je regarde furtivement les passants autour de nous. Par chance, son éclat de voix n'a pas attiré l'attention.

— Il y a un musée de l'architecture en bois, suggère Edward, une lueur espiègle dans les yeux, signe qu'il taquine Rosalie.

Une activité culturelle ? Je suis partante.

— Vraiment ? J'aimerais y aller.

— Alors nous irons, m'assure Edward, sourire en coin à l'appui. De quoi parle-t-il déjà ?

Quant à Emmett, il fait de son mieux pour mettre en valeur les bons côtés de la situation auprès de Rosalie.

— Viens, baby. Allons-nous trouver un hôtel. Je suis sûr que je peux t'occuper pendant deux jours.

Je me retiens à peine de rire lorsqu'il agite les sourcils de manière suggestive. Mon frère est un tel comique. La vie sans lui est impensable. Rosalie partage mon opinion car elle lui répond avec un sourire éclatant.

— Oui, faisons donc cela.

Elle se tourne vers Edward et moi.

— Nous vous retrouverons à l'aéroport.

Elle et Emmett disparaissent derrière le coin de la rue, nous laissant seuls. Le téléphone d'Edward sonne à ce moment-là.

— Oui, Alice ?

Je parviens à entendre ce que ma sœur dit à travers le téléphone. Je parie qu'elle a anticipé que j'allais écouter et parle fort en conséquence.

— Si vous voulez jouer les touristes ordinaires, faites-le aujourd'hui. Le temps sera ensoleillé demain.

— Merci pour le conseil, répond Edward dans le vide : Alice a déjà raccroché.

Un sourire que j'espère coquin se peint sur mes lèvres.

— Allons donc au musée. Nous nous trouverons une chambre d'hôtel plus tard.

J'oublie de respirer au regard qu'Edward me jette. Chambre, a-t-il dit ?

*

À notre retour, il apparaît qu'Edward penche en faveur d'une intervention des Volturi en Sibérie. Si ce n'était pour la sécurité de Nessie, je m'y serais sans doute opposée. Quelques lectures sur les mœurs des loups-garous me convainquent du bien-fondé de son point de vue. Si nous ne les avons pas tous tués, il est certain que les survivants se mettront en chasse pour nous détruire ; la vengeance est inscrite dans leur comportement au même titre que la dépendance du cycle de la lune.

Carlisle partage mes réticences à exterminer des créatures qui ne nous menacent pas directement. Cependant, Esmée est si inquiète pour la sécurité future de Nessie que Carlisle finit par céder.

— Nous irons tout de même en Sibérie, s'entête Jacob.

Emmett et ses descriptions enthousiastes de la beauté sauvage de cette contrée ont encouragé mon métamorphoseur de beau-fils à s'en tenir à son plan initial. Il reçoit en retour une volée de regards noirs – littéralement – qui le font reculer un tant soit peu.

— Juste peut-être le siècle prochain.

Tiens, Nessie a l'air soulagée à cette concession. Sa capacité à échanger avec nous par le toucher a dû diminuer son ardeur pour ce voyage. Je sais qu'Edward n'a rien caché de nos mésaventures lorsqu'elle l'a serré dans ses bras à notre retour, et que la version éditée que je lui ai donnée était assez horrible en elle-même.

Par la suite, les Volturi ont tenu Carlisle informé des suites de leur intervention. Je n'y ai prêté que peu d'attention. Capturé par le « côté sauvage de ma personnalité » révélé lors de notre combat par les loups-garous, Edward n'a de cesse que de le faire ressortir chaque fois que nous errons dans les régions sauvages d'Alaska, c'est-à-dire quasiment tous les jours. Je n'ai pas besoin de réfléchir pour savoir que je n'ai aucune objection à ce plan.


End file.
